You're sister's a magic one ((REDONE))
by Belladonna Tanaka
Summary: I was starting to get mad at the format I was using in my stories so I thought, hey might as well redo em. :I Just the format n stuff, maybe a few details and typos. Haruhi has to take her little sister to school one day. But what is she doing to the host club? It's funny...Haruhi's a girls name but she's pretended to be a boy. Haruki's a boys name but she like girly Haruhi.


**((REVISED: Hey y'all, quick little posty before you read. I was reading over this and was like GOD how did I ever think this was the way to write a fanfic! So I redid it :D this was my most popular so I did this one 1****st**** but I'ma try and do the others as well. It's the same…but different as well and I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the old one.))**

It's around 8:30, a Wednesday evening in the Fujioka home.

~~Haruki's POV~~

Haruhi and I are sitting around our kotatsu hoping for Dad to come home. He may not, but that's okay... I leaned my head on Haruhi's shoulder as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"Haruhi...I don't think he's coming tonight..." I said, letting out a long sigh as she closed her book. She nodded and I stood, starting to clean up a little before bed. It was 10:24 by the time was got done...time sure does fly huh? I wonder how long we were waiting for him...  
"Haruhi, I think I'm gonna go to bed now..." I turned and kissed my pointer finger then placed it on the small picture of our mother on our little shrine. Haruhi did the same.  
"I think that's a good idea." She said following me to our shared room. She pulled my bed down from the wall and we both crawled in it. We always shared a bed when our dad wasn't home, and during thunderstorms...Haruhi hates thunderstorms...I yawned, causing Haruhi to yawn as well.  
"Goodnight Hihi." I said, snuggling into her.  
"Goodnight Kiki..." She reached over me to turn off the light and I slowly drifted into sleep.  
Hiya, my name is Haruki Fujioka. I'm currently a 1st year in high school and live with my dad and twin sister Haruhi, she's the older one if you couldn't tell. She goes to Ouran Academy, a school for Rich kids; I go to Miazowa Academy, a school for smart rich kids. Not the Haruhi or the other Ouran kids aren't smart or anything, just EVERYONE there is a brain lord. Haruhi didn't think she could get the scholarship there so she didn't apply. I just applied to see what would happen and boom there I am, the only 'commoner' in year one. I won't talk too much about school, mostly boys left and right telling me how cute I am or how smart I am or confessing their 'Undying love for me', ya know boring stuff. It's not all bad though, I've made a few good friends and the schedule is wack...wack in a good way...is that a thing? Well we only go from 9-12:30 6 days a week and random days off. When everyone's a head of where they're supposed to be they just say hey let's just not school today. The uniforms are super cute to! I freaking love them, I've got a blue pleated skirt and a white button up and a little red bow that ties around your neck. But in the winter and fall months we can wear and red jacket with the school logo on it. It's hard not seeing Haruhi for all that time though, she follows the normal school schedule, 7-2, 6 days a week, all that jazz. We're about a close as Twins can get...like REALLLY close. Our dad finds it utterly adorable but most people just think we're weird and incestuous...I'm almost nothing like my sister though. Even though we look just a like she's a tom boy and I'm what's classified as a girly girl, but despite our conflicting personalities we're practically still conjoined at the hip...I didn't mention that did I? When Haruhi and I were born we were conjoin at the hip, nothing too major, nothing shared but the skin, it's was an easy thing to deal with. We both cool. Anyway back to reality and not let's talk to myself all day land when Haruhi got home the next day I let her do her homework while I read the book she was reading yesterday. Around 6:30 I decided I might as well make dinner, I finished my homework hours ago anyway. I was finishing up when Haruhi got done, she was really swamped tonight. She crawled under the Kotatsu and rested her head on it as I placed a bowl of warm Yakisoba with shrimp, mushrooms and onions. As soon as the bowl hit the table her head shot up.  
"Hungry?" I asked with a smile. She nodded really fast and watched as I grabbed my bowl and sat down. Suddenly the door flew open and Dad walked...okay strutted in.  
"Welcome home dad." Haruhi and I said together, "Are you hungry?" I continued.  
"Yes...thank you girls, daddy's had a long day." I got up and made him a bowl placing it in front of him happily. He looked me up and down as I stood there...confused as to why he was looking me up and down. I had on my usual home-wear, little brown shorts and a green spaghetti strapped top; my short brown hair had a few clips in it and a little braid on the right side. Then he looked at Haruhi, she had on what she normally wears as well, baggy blue t shirt, boys khaki shorts, her hair was a bit messy, she probably fell asleep doing her homework again, it's kinda cute. I giggled a little bit at the thought as Dad glomped Haruhi. "Why can't you dress all cute just one, just for daddy~?" He whined. I laughed and sat down as Haruhi endured the hug. I looked down at the table.  
"That's just not Haruhi, Dad." They both looked at me a little confused.  
"Haruki?" Haruhi asked as dad let go of her and sat up.

"I like Haruhi just the way she is...so don't ask her to change...kay?" I smiled and looked up at both of them. Dad smiled as well and shook his head.  
"Two on one...I see how it is. You're right Haruki." He clapped "Thank you for the food." Haruhi and I both clapped as well.  
"Thank you for the food." We said in unison and we all picked up our bowls. We sat in silents as we ate.

FF

"Haruki dear, you don't have school tomorrow right?" Dad asked, after placing his bowl in the sink, Haruhi and I had finish a little before and were cuddled up at the table, reading that same book. Our magic twin powers somehow made it so we had both gotten to the same page. I didn't look up when I answered.  
"Yes sir"  
"Hihi, could you take Kiki to school with you tomorrow?" Oh no...He busted out the baby names, he must have plans tomorrow. Haruhi and I both looked up at him a bit confused.  
"Is that even allowed?" She said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes of course, I even checked in with Mr. Suou and he said it was all fine with him and your teachers~" He beamed. I pouted.  
"You know I can take care of myself...right?" I raised an eyebrow as well. Dad let out a sigh and sat across from us at the table.  
"I know you can Kiki...I just thought it'd be nice to spend a day with your sister ya know? I know how you get on these days off away from her for so long..." He looked serious, Haruhi was still confused. I frowned slightly remember my last day off... I quickly smiled up at him.  
"Okay dad." Haruhi smiled as well, still not 100% on what just happened.  
"Ohhh~ Thank you girls!" He chimed, standing up. "Well Daddy's gotta get up early tomorrow so I'm going to bed~ Goodnight Hihi." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Kiki" He kissed the top of mine and I giggled.  
"Night Dad." We both said.  
I wonder what Ouran is like? Rich kids I know how to deal with, but hey maybe these will be different. Soon after Dad left we decided to go to bed as well. We crawled into our own beds and turned out the lights, but I couldn't really sleep so I slid into bed with the already sleeping Haruhi, wrapping my arms around her.  
"Goodnight Hihi."

~Next day~

What to wear, what to wear? Oooo~ I know! Okay grey and pink sweater, black skort, grey stripy leggings and black and pink lace flats. Perfect. After I was done getting my clothes on I sat down in the little chair in front of our mirror and Haruhi came out of the bathroom in her boys uniform...wouldn't she look super cute in the girl uniform? I think so...but if Haruhi doesn't want to...then she doesn't have too. She picked up my comb and started to put the little braid I liked to wear on the side of my head. When she was done I jumped up and looked her up and down before straightening her tie. We both walking to the door putting on our shoes.  
"Okay so some of the friends I have at Ouran are a bit...odd."  
"Have you met my friends from Miazowa?" We both laughed a bit but she got all serious again.  
"You really can't talk to the twins...or Tamaki...and Kyoya's kinda scary...but everyone else should be fine." I nodded.  
"Tamaki and the Twins are a no-no and Kyoya is scary. Got it." I gave her a thumbs up and we left to go catch the bus. As we got on we sat next to an older women and all my sleepys hit me at once. I leaned my head on Haruhi's shoulder and the woman smiled.  
"What a lovely couple." She smiled.  
"Oh...no ma'am this is my twin sister..." I said sleepily. She looked at up as if I had just grown a third eye, but I was too sleepy to really care. Haruhi just laughed. When we reached our stop Haruhi tried to get me up.  
"Haruki...come on let's go." She stood up and held her hand out for me.  
"Okay Hihi..." I rubbed my eye before taking her hand. As soon as we stepped off the bus I was a wake and ready to go. We walked inside and up some stairs and made our way down a long hallway full of teens, most of which were staring at us. I didn't really notice...or more so I really didn't care. I was walking rather childishly, swing my arms, along with one of Haruhi's, looking at the floor with my tongue out trying to walk in a straight line. We stopped at class 1-A walking in and the room grew quite...everyone was staring at us. A set of twins with auburn hair and amber eyes got up from across the room and walked over to us. The circled me, forcing Haruhi to drop my hand. The more I looked at one of them the more I could see the hints of jealousy in his eyes.  
"So who's the girl Haruhi?" They both said stopping on either side of me. I took it upon myself to introduce myself.  
"Ah, I'm Haruki Fujioka." I said pointing to myself.  
"FUJIOKA!?" They both said rather loudly causing everyone to gasp.  
"...Yeah...I'm Haruhi's twin sister." I said confused.  
"SISTER?!" Everyone in the room seemed to say. Haruhi and I both looked at the shocked twins before us with utter confusion. We blinked a few times simultaneously.  
"Yeah..." We both said. The room grew painfully silent. Out of nowhere the twins grabbed my arms, one throwing me over his shoulder and they ran, and everything fell all slow-motiony. My arms were extended to Haruhi, as if I were trying to grab her.  
"Haaaaaaruuuuhiiii!" Even my speech seemed slow...  
"Haaaaaaruuuukiiii!" Haruhi said, running ever so slowly after me. Then just as suddenly as it all started, it stopped. Everything seemed to speed up and we were gone...

~~Haruhi's POV~~ 

After the twins had bolted to who knows where with Haruki I stopped running and dropped to my knees  
"I lost her within 7 minutes of being here..." I bit my lower lip and my head sank. "I-It's okay Haruhi...they'll bring her back..."

~~Haruki's POV~~ 

We stopped after a few minutes and the other twin put me down. Jelly looked me over one more time before smiling and knocking on the door. I looked up and the sigh above the door said 2-A.  
"Why are we in the 2nd year hallway?" I asked, now super confused.  
"You'll see." Jelly said with a smirk.  
"It'll be fun~" The other twin said putting his hands on my shoulders. A girl with straight red hair and glasses opened the door and frowned.  
"May I help you?" She said...I could tell she wasn't too thrilled to see the twins.  
"Host Club Business." Jelly said gesturing to me. I waved shyly and her eyes widen and she blushed.  
"O-Oh...alright then..." She opened the door and let us in. Wait a minute...Host club? Darn were these the twins I wasn't supposed to talk to? The twins walk in front of me, almost blocking me from seeing where we were going. The stopped in front of a desk, but I couldn't see who was in it.  
"Hey Tono~" Jelly chirped  
"Look what we've got~" The other finished. They pushed me out from behind them; presenting me to a tall, blond 2nd year with purple eyes...hey he's pretty cute. I blushed a little as I thought about them 'presenting' me and look up at him shyly. I smiled a bit and waved, his eyes widened and he stood up, both hand on his desk as he looked me up and down.  
"Wah...HARUHI?!" He said in total shock, flushing almost completely.  
"C-Close..." I said smiling a bit bigger. I see why I'm here now, to mess with her sempai.  
"This is Haruki Fujioka." Other twin said.  
"Our Haruhi's girly twin sister." Jelly said. They both smiled and wrapped an arm around me.  
"Sis...ter?" He said, looking like he was about to brake.  
"That's me~ Please to meet you." I bowed a little "Any Sempai of Haruhi's is a Sempai of mine." I giggled as his blush died down and he smiled.  
"The pleasure is all mine Miss," He said handing me a small white rose. "My name is Tamaki Suou." He kissed the opposite hand and I raised an eyebrow and mentally facepalmed. Great the 1st three people I meet are the one's I'm not supposed to talk too. I turned to the twins pouting.  
"You two kidnapped me."  
"Sure did~" The chimed.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru is this true?" Suou-kun said sternly. "Did you take her without her permission?" The both looked around nervously.  
"Well...uhh..." They both said.  
"Apologies and please introduce yourself properly." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders. The both groaned.  
"Sorry about the taking you thing." they both said.  
"I'm Hikaru..." Jelly said placing a kiss on my left hand.  
"And I'm Kaoru." The other said placing a kiss on my right.  
"We're the Hitachiin twins." The said again in unison.  
"Oh you don't say?" I said with a giggle. Out of nowhere Mr. Perfect just walks up. He's about the same height as Suou-kun but he has black hair and dark brown eyes that hide behind his glasses. He gave me a weird look.  
"Haruhi?"  
"Nopes~" I said with a smile, I could feel myself blushing the more he look at me.  
"This is her twin sister" Hikaru started.  
"Haruki." Kaoru finished.  
"I wasn't aware that Haruhi had a sister." He said regaining his cool composure.  
"But...Mommy...YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Suou-kun said in total shock and disbelieve.  
"Pssssh...Mommy?" I laughed.  
"Keep calm Daddy I don't know everything." Mommy said hitting Suou-kun on the head with a black book that he had under his arm. Suou seemed to turn into stone and crumble. Mommy stuck out his hand for me to shake.  
"I'm Kyoya Ootori, pleased to meet you." He doesn't seem scary. I smiled and took his hand.  
"Haruki Fujioka, it's nice to meet you too Ootori-kun." A bell rang and Ootori dropped my hand.  
"Well we better get back to class. Bye~" The both ran out the door...fast...  
"...they were my ride back to 1-A..."  
"Well my dear, I know of a strong, attractive young man who'd love to take you back down the years." Suou said holding his hand out to me and winking.  
"Please allow me to show you the way." Ootori said, holding hand out to me yet again and smiling.  
"Ah, thank you Ootori-kun." I smiled up at him and Suou froze and suddenly was in the corner...it looked so dark over there...  
"Uh...Suou-kun?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me sadly. "...I'll see you later...Suou-kun..." I let go and started towards the door, where Ootori was standing. I took his arm and looked back at Suou whom was rolling on the floor blushing. It sounded like he was saying 'So coote'...but I'm not sure. With that Ootori and I left. We walked in silence until we got to the stairs.  
"Ootori-kun?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you and Suou-kun dating?" He laughed a little.  
"No, no. He's just an idiot." He smiled looking ahead and I sighed.  
"How does Haruhi do this every day, there are like a bazillion stairs in this place." I pouted. He laughed a little and I looked up at him.  
"I'm not sure how I do it either." I flushed a bit and looked down. Why does Haruhi have to have such cute friends...We came up on class 1-A and I smiled, letting go of Ootori so I could run in. He followed but didn't change his pace. I stopped in the doorway, looking in the room at something that...just...baffled me... Haruhi was on the floor hugging her knees, a few girls stood around her and the twins sat on the floor with her. Kaoru was patting her back and looked up slowly, smiling before looking back down at Haruhi and saying something I couldn't quite make out. I took a few more steps into the room as she looked up, a few tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she jumped up running into my arms.  
"Haru...hi?" I was surprised; I hadn't seen her like this since I got lost at the mall.  
"Thank goodness you're okay..." She tightens her grip around me and I placed my hand on her head.  
"I'm sorry Haruhi..." She looked up at me and I kissed her nose like I always did to calm her down. The girls around us squealed, braking Haruhi and I out of lala land.  
"So cute~" The twins said from behind Haruhi. We both looked at each other confused then back at the twins.  
"What?" We both asked everyone was calming down so we never got our answer. I looked over my shoulder at Ootori...he was the faintest shade of red which made me completely flush. He pushed up his glasses.  
"I...I really must be getting back to class." I let go of Haruhi and turned around with a smile.  
"Thank you for the help Ootori-kun, I hope I get to see you again." I'm not gonna lie...Ootori-kun was probably the cutest guy I'd ever seen...ever. He pushed up his glasses again.  
"Don't mention it..." And with that he was gone. I turned again and Haruhi wrapped her arms around my back, so I wrapped mine around her neck.  
"Kyoya Sempai liikes you~" Haruhi said in a sing song voice.  
"Haruhiiiii" I pouted, she's such a butt sometimes.  
"It was kind of obvious." Kaoru said poking my cheek.  
"The way he got all red and hung on every work you said." Hikaru said poking the other cheek.  
"And just when things got cute he left." Kaoru said crossing his arms.  
"He was probably about to brake that mask of his and blush." Hikaru added crossing his arms as well.  
"You three don't know what you're talking about." I pouted.  
"Suuure." Haruhi said rolling her eyes. A man in a suit walled in and closed the door rather loudly.  
"Alright class take your seats, we need to take this morning's roll." He said shoeing some kids off his desk and sitting down. Haruhi took my hand and we went to the other side of the classroom. She took her seat and the twins sat on either side of her. I shrugged and sat in Haruhi's lap.

~~After class~~

"Gosh Haruki..." Hikaru said rolling his neck a bit.  
"Did you really have to ask us all the hard questions?" Kaoru pouted cracking his knuckles.  
"Yes, yes I did." I smiled. Their 7th period teacher decided to give me a practice quiz that was 3rd year level French, luckily I take 2nd year French already. We were on our way to the oh so famous Host Club. I wonder what it's like, I'm never been to an actually Host Club. I mean I read manga's with them in it but...that Host Clubs I've seen...really aren't at an appropriate High School level. We reached the end of the hallway to a large set of double doors.  
"You do the honors Haruki." Kaoru smiled. I looked up at the sign about the door.  
"Music Room 3..." I opened both doors and a bright light followed by a few dozen rose petals exploded in my face. I saw Ootori and Suou-kun, as well as two other students. One on which looked kind of...mean...and the other looked like a child.  
"What...the...heck?" I was seriously confused as to what just happened to me. The twins and Haruhi walked in as if they weren't just attacked by rose petals.  
"What?" The twins asked after seeing I wasn't really moving.  
"This is all...a bit odd." I said walking in and looking around.  
"And what's so odd about it?" Suou asked, getting in my face. Haruhi locked arms with me and we both looked to the right.  
"Where do we begin...?" Suou drained of all his color and started melting.  
"S-Suou-kun?" I asked a bit confused and scared.  
"Don't worry he does that all the time." Haruhi said pulling me to the right. She let go of me right as the smaller of the two boys I hadn't met ran up to me and jumped up into my arms.  
"HI! WOW, You're so pretty! You look just like Haru-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" He smiled widely, which made me smile.  
"Hello, thank you, I'm her twin's sister Haruhi Fujioka, pleased to meet you Haninozuka-kun." I giggled a little and Haninozuka looked up at me wide eyed.  
"Wow I didn't know Haru-chan had a sister!"  
"No one did." Kaoru said.  
"It's almost like she didn't want us to know." Hikaru added, wrapping an arm around Haruhi.  
"Maybe she didn't." Ootori said walking up to us with a smile.  
"What?!" Suou started, running up to the little group that was forming and grabbing Haruhi's shoulders. "Haruhi! You were gonna tell us right? It just didn't come up right?" He asked frantically.  
"Sorry Sempai." She said blankly, not even looking at him. Suou broke into a million pieces and went to mope in the corner of the room again. I could help laughing a little, but the little laugh started to grow and I clutched my sides, not being able to stop.  
"Haruki?" Haruhi asked taking a step towards me.  
"Y...you never told me you had a friend just like dad." I said as I was calming down. I wiped a little tear away and Suou jumped up and ran over pulling me up off the floor into a hug.  
"See I knew I was like a daddy! And not just any daddy, Haruhi and Haruki's daddy!" I giggled as he swung me around and clung to him.  
"Tamaki...put her down..." Haruhi said kinda pouty. He set me back on the floor.  
"It's fine Haruhi, besides I like hugs." I cuddled into him and closed my eyes. I opened them turning around to face Haruhi but still leaning on Suou. "Hey Hihi, are any girls coming to the club today?"  
"I...I don't know." She said placing a finger on her chin. "You should probably ask Kyoya Sempai about that."  
"Kaaay~" I chimed, I patted Suou on the head and skipped over to Kyoya who was now sitting at one to the long tables across the room.  
"Ootoooori-kun~ Are any girls coming today?" I sat on the table next to wear he was writing. He smiled and looked up at me.  
"No not today."  
"Awwww..." I pouted and crossed my arms. "I wanted to see if Haruhi had any luck with the ladies." My pout broke and I started to laugh. "So what ch' writin'?"  
"Nothing you need to know." He said closing the black book all the way.  
"Aww come on, pleeasse?" I begged, I stood up and gave him my best puppy eyes. He laughed a little and opened the book.  
"Fine." He flipped a few paged before a doddle of a little stick figure, a big arrow pointed to it that said Tamaki and it was falling of a rather large cliff into some sharp rocks. I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"If he saw this he'd probably cry."  
"Oh you know him so well already." He said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair with a smile.  
"Well if it were me...it'd probably upset me too. So it's not just Tamaki." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ya have anymore?"  
"Tons. That's all I put in these books."  
"Books?" I smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Have any of Haruhi?"  
"Just one."  
"Can I see?"  
"Will you tell her?"  
"Nope."  
"Then sure." He flipped through a few pages and came across one that had a stick figure tied to railroad tracks with a train coming. A large arrow labeled Haruhi was pointing the figure. I laughed a little.  
"Ootori-kun that's so childish."  
"It's better than actually doing it." We both laughed and he started to show me a few of the twins.

~Haruhi's POV~~

...Kyoya Sempai is laughing...and showing my sister his book...What the heck did she do to him! I ran over to Tamaki and grabbed his arm.  
"Sempai you need to see this!" I pulled him over the wear I was standing, Hikaru and Kaoru were now watching confused. "Have you ever seen him like that?" I asked pointing to them.  
"N-No...What'd she do?! Is your sister magic!?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.  
"You have a magic sister?!" Kaoru asked  
"That's so cool!" Hikaru said. I facepalmed.  
"She's not magical...she just...brings out the best in people I guess..." I looked over at her and smiled.  
"So...that's how Kyoya would normally like to be...but he chooses not too?" Tamaki asks, looking with me.  
"I guess so..." I looked back up at him. "When it involves her I ask a bit odd myself..."  
"Oh like how you burst into tears this morning when we came back to class without her?" Hikaru asked, I think he was finally getting it.  
"That was rather out of character." Kaoru said placing his hand on his chin. Tamaki suddenly pulled me into a hug.  
"You two doppelgangers! First you kidnap Haruki then you make my little girl cry!?" I zone out as he and the twins started arguing and let him hug me, I really didn't care. He smelled pretty nice actually...like chocolate...and colon. I closed my eyes and inhaled without thinking. When I opened them everyone in the roomed seemed to be staring at me. Kyoya and Haruki walked up...Haruki had her thinking face on.  
"What?" I asked, trying to blow it off. It looked like something clicked in Haruki's brain.

~~Haruki's POV~~ 

"OH! I get it now!" I pointed to Suou and Haruhi who were still hugging. "Haruhi and Suou-kun are dating!" I said, feeling proud that I finally seemed to get it. The twins started laughing so hard they both fell to the floor. Suou and Haruhi had jumped apart and were both blushing. Haninozuka was giggling on the tallest boys shoulders...I've gotta talk to them next...I looked over at Ootori who was still next to me and he was drawing to figures that were kissing one he was in the middle of labeling and it read Haru. I laughed a little at him and looked at Haruhi confused.  
"Wa...Was I wrong?" I tilted my head a little.  
"Yeah..." She said in a little bit high pitched voice then normal.  
"Oh...sorry Hihi..." I frowned; I didn't mean to embarrass her like that...  
"It's fine..." She said in the same tiny voice. Everyone started to go their own ways and walked back to the table with Ootori.  
"Ootori-kun..."  
"Yes?" He said with a smile.  
"Would you mind it if I called you Kyoya?"  
"You may call me whatever you like."  
"Even Captain Black Book?" He laughed a little.  
"If you must." I giggled.  
"Ai Ai Captain. If you'd excuse me." I smiled and turned to the window where scary guy was sitting. I walked over to him and smiled.  
"Um...Hello." I said he looked over at me blankly. "I didn't get a change to introduce myself earlier. My name is Haruki Fujioka and it's a pleasure to meet you." He smirked and ruffled my hair a little.  
"I'm Takashi Morinozuka, it's lovey to meet you as well." I smiled up at him and giggled.

~~Haruhi's POV~~

"She's done it to Mori sempai too." Hikaru said as Kaoru and I nodded. Tamaki and I looked over the sofa at Haruki and Mori.  
"I don't see anything weird about what they're doing." Tamaki said, coming up to hide with us.

"He's smiling and showing emotions to someone besides Honey Sempai." Kaoru said from over my shoulder.  
"Yeah Takashi doesn't do that a lot. Only with me, Chika and Satoshi and there little pets." He said before shoving another whole piece of cake in his mouth. I nodded and looked back over to them. Holy Crap! Mori laughed! And not just one of those small chuckles but a full on laugh! Honey's eyes widened and he stood up walking slowly over to them.

~~Haruki's POV~~

I laughed along with Takashi at the idea. It was silly for me to have ever thought he was scary he was so nice. At this point I was sitting next to him on the window sill. I looked up and saw Haninozuka walking up to us with a pink stuffed bunny.  
"Takashi...are you sleepy?" He asked I could hear the confusion in his voice which confused me a bit.  
"No...I'm feeling fine." He asked a bit confused.  
"Are you sure?" He said taking another step closer. He nodded and looked at me. I certain he could see how confused I was. I brushed it off and smiled.  
"Haninozuka-kun why don't you join us?" He nodded and continued to stand there.  
"P...Please...call me Honey." I nodded and smiled up and Takashi, he smiled as well and stood up.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He started to walk toward the large double door we came in through and I looked back down and Honey.

~~Haruhi's POV~~

I watched as Mori Sempai walked towards us, his hand in his pockets...he looked normal.  
"Mori Sempai." I called him and he looked down at me. "Are you feeling alright?" He nodded and turned away, he kept walking until he finally left the room.  
"Your sister is magic!" Kaoru yelled.  
"What should we do?!" Hikaru yelled as well standing up.  
"She hasn't talked to us yet, maybe we can hide." Kaoru said. They both started running around the room frantically and Tamaki stumbled around trying to make sense of things. I turned back to Haruki and Honey and she lean down patting his head a bit, he dropped his bunny and slowly crawled up into her lap. He turned his head a little and I could see he was beat red and frowning. She rubbed his back while she talked to him. I could quite make up what she was saying though. I froze there, staring at them shocked. I felt a set of hands grab me and I was pulled into the closet by the twins as well as Tamaki who was still broken.  
"Quite!" Both of them said in a loud whisper.

~~Haruki's POV~~

"It's fine Sempai, I promise no one here thinks that way. Especially me and Takashi." He nodded and pushed his face into my shoulder, whipping away a few stray tears. How could anyone not love Honey? He doesn't need to act cute for people to like him. I looked up and saw that no one else was in the room. "Honey did you see where everyone went?" He looked up and turned and bit.  
"Th...that's weird...maybe we should go look for them." I nodded and stood up as he slid to the floor. He took my hand and we started looking around.  
"Hihi? Suou-kun? Hitachiin-kun's? Where'd everyone go?" I turned and zoned in on and closet...She's in there...I know she's in there. I started walking to it, Honey still holding tightly on to my hand. I knocked on the door a little.  
"Hihi...why are you in the closet?"  
"Oh great job Haruhi!" Hikaru said as things started to move around.  
"You blew our cover!" Kaoru yelled as something fell over.  
"Hey don't yell at my daughter!" Tamaki yelled.  
"Sempai get off me!" I heard Haruhi yell. I took a step back pulling Honey sempai a little as well as they all fell over on top of one another, along with some stray cleaning supplies.  
"Suou-kun?" I asked, letting go of Honey's hand and helping Haruhi up. "May I have a word with you?" I smiled and held my hand out for him. He took in nervously and pulled himself up.  
"Oh uh...me? Su-Sure..." He let go and followed me to one of the pink sofa on the other side of the room. I sat down and practically sank into it.  
"So soft..." I turned on my side towards Suou-kun and closed my eyes as I felt it. "Don't you think so...Suou-kun?" I opened my eyes and looked up at his flushed face. I giggled a little and sat up.

~~Haruhi's POV~~

I stared at them from across the room...how could she change him in any way...? All of the sudden his goofy smile disappeared and he ran his fingers threw his hair with a sigh. Hikaru, Kaoru and I watched as he become serious in the blink of an eye...He's...he's almost never serious! What are they talking about that could be so important? I'd...I'd go over there...but...that would be rude right? I looked to the twins who were as confused as I was.  
"She did it again..." Kaoru said, he turned to Hikaru. "It's just like this morning."  
"Right, when she said we kidnapped her." Hikaru said looking at Kaoru. Psssh...That sounds like her...  
"Well...you kinda did." I added pouting a bit.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But when she said that Tamaki become all serious like he is now. Maybe that's what her magic makes him do." I looked away from Hikaru and back to Tamaki and Haruki. Maybe...maybe he just likes Haruki more than me now...I mean it's hard not too. She more social, a better conversationalist, more outgoing, she dresses cuter, she talks cuter, everything about her is just...cuter...

~~Haruki's POV~~

"Well Tamaki...if you love her so much you should tell her." I looked back up and him and smiled. "Promise me?" He patted my head and leaned in a bit.  
"Okay, as long as you support me the whole way."  
"It's a deal." He stood up and winked at me.  
"You're not as cute as her...but you're pretty darn close." I laughed a little.  
"I know." I looked up and saw Haruhi running towards me. I stood up worried. "Hihi what is it?" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me. "Hihi?!" She pulled me into the small closet from earlier and turned on the light, sinking to the floor. I sat down across from her. "Hihi?"  
"This may sound like the stupidest question ever..." She said softly, not meeting my eyes. "But we're sisters..." She looked up and laced our fingers together. "Not just sisters, but twin sisters, sisters who were born as one...and you'd tell me anything right?" I blinked a few times...still confused by what she was going on about. I smiled and placed my hand on top of her other hand.  
"Of course Hihi..." She took a deep breath and looked up at me again.  
"Are you magic?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I answered.  
"What?"  
"Are you magic?"  
"No...and if I was you'd be the first person I'd tell." she blushed and looked down. "Why would you ask such a silly question, that's not like you?" I tilted her chin up and smiled.  
"I...you...you got the guys to act different and weird around you...different then I'd even really seen them...Kyoya, he was laughing and being so warm to you...he even showed you his book." I laughed a little thinking about what was inside those books. "And you got Mori to actually laugh."  
"Who's Mori?" I asked confused.  
"The tall one."  
"Well that clears it right up...all of your friend are tall Haruhi." I laughed. "Do you mean Takashi?" She nodded. "He said to call him Takashi..."  
"That's another thing, he only lets Honey, Chika and Satoshi call him that." I looked at her confused.  
"I have no idea who those last two people are..."  
"Honey and Mori Sempai's little brothers."  
"Awww, so cute~ I wanna meet them." I swooned.  
"Maybe later, you got Honey to blush and not act all cutesy in front of you..."  
"He's adorable as is he doesn't need to act cute." I smiled.  
"He also sat in your lap and hugged you...not a glomp but a hug..."  
"He needed one..." I said looking down. "What was I supposed to do; you know I hate sad people." I said looking up at her.  
"...You...you got Tamaki to not act like an idiot for more than a sentence..."  
"...We were talking about something serious." I looked down and blushed.  
"Kiki...do you...like him?" She asked sadly.  
"What?! Nononononononononononononon, you got it all wrong." I said shaking my head no. "He doesn't like me like that either." She nodded and looked down.  
"I've never really seen them act like that...at least not for that long a time...and Hikaru and Kaoru said-"  
"OH! I've been meaning to talk to them!" I stood up, letting go of Haruhi and running out. Stopped in front of the sofa they were sitting on and pouted. They look up at me...kind of...scared... "Hittachiin-kun's I need to talk to you." I said, mega pouting. "Why'd you leave me up in the 2nd year hallway? I'd be so lost right now in Kyoya hadn't taken me back.

~~Haruhi's POV~~

I stood up, suddenly alone in the closet. I looked out and saw her talking to the twins. Then they both suddenly jumped to the floor, bowing in front of her, she filched a bit surprised by the motion. I walked over to them while they were still on the floor.  
"So...what's going on here?" Haruki looked to me confused.  
"I think...they're...begging for my forgiveness..."  
"We really are sorry..." Kaoru said sitting up.  
"It's won't happen again, I promise." Hikaru said grabbing Haruki's foot.  
"T-There's no need to be this sorry Hikaru..." They both froze wide eyes looking at her...  
"W-What?" Kaoru said as the both sat up.

~~Haruki's POV~~  
"I...I really just wanted Hikaru to let go of my foot ya know." I rubbed the back of my head.  
"You..." Hikaru started. "You can...you can tell us apart?!" He stood up in front of us. "How? How can you?" I was mondo confused.

"I...uh...I dunno I just can. This morning I could see something in Hikaru's eyes that was in Kaoru's...which isn't a bad thing I just uh..." I struggled to explain. "I dunno you just seemed more...playful I guess." I looked down at Kaoru who was looking at the floor sadly. I dropped to my knees in front of him. "Kaoru?" He looked at me with glassy eyes. "Kaoru...I...you...you may not come off as playful...but I could tell you were a sweetheart before you said anything to me." He took in a sharp breath. "Like...I dunno...you guys are both great...you just...come across as different. Which is to be expected, you are two different people." I looked up at Hikaru and smiled. "I mean look at me and Haruhi, we were born as one, conjoined at the hip at birth, but the way we function in completely different. My voice is higher, I like frilly things, I sway my hips more when I walk." I giggled a bit and looked Kaoru in the eye. "That's like you and Hikaru, you're the same but different at the time. Twins are a rare and beautiful thing huh?" I laughed a bit closing my eyes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. When I opened my eyes Kaoru was hugging me.  
"You...you are magical." Hikaru dropped as well hugging me from the side. I looked up and say Haruhi hold her hands up to form an X and back away slowly. I giggled and hugged them.  
"I don't know what that means but thanks." We stayed there for a few minutes and I heard someone walking up to us.  
"Sorry too...interrupt...whatever it is you're doing, but may I borrow Haruki for a minute?" They let go of me and I smiled at both of them.  
"I'll be riiiight back." I giggled and kissed Kaoru's nose and ruffled Hikaru's hair. I took Tamaki's hand and he pulled me out of the cuddle puddle and then out of the room. He pulled me into a large, dark and empty room. "What's up Tamaki?"  
"I...I' don't know if I can do this." He said frantically. I frowned and playfully slapped him.  
"Get a hold yourself." I said as he calmed a little "You love this woman, don't you?"  
"W-Well...y-yes..." I grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you wanna hold her?" He blushed lightly and looked down with a smiled smile.  
"Yes..." I got a bit closer.  
"Please her?" He completely flush and closed his eyes.  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Then you've gotta, gotta try a little TENDERNESS!" I sang.  
"...What?" He didn't get it...darn.  
"I dunno I watched Sherk yesterday." He nodded. "Trust me Tamaki...she likes you too." He smiled and patted my head.  
"What would I do without you?" He asked playfully, I smiled.  
"Okay so you've just gotta tell her." His smile fade and was replaced by fear.  
"H-H-How?" I placed my hand on my chin for a minute then snapped my fingers.  
"Pretend I'm her." I said super seriously.  
"What?" He got scared and confused.  
"Just act like I'm her for a minute and say whatever feels right." I shrugged.  
"O-Okay..." He said calming down. "That's a good idea..." He took a deep breath and look at me seriously. 

~~Kyoya's POV~~  
I walked down the hallway in a daze...god I don't even know what I'm doing. All I've been able to think about since this morning was that girl. I even got called out for daydreaming in History today. I heard Tamaki's voice coming from a dark room. I looked through the slightly opened door and saw him talking to Haruki...my heart felt like it was doing a summersault.  
"Haruki..." (((He was really saying Haruhi but from where Kyo-chan was standing he couldn't hear very well. So he just assumed it was Haruki.))) Tamaki said, he looked rather serious.  
"Yes Sempai?" Is she calling him that now? I grit my teeth a little and kept watching.  
"Haruki...I've been thinking a lot...and...I just need to tell you before it's too late." What is that idiot doing?  
"What is it Sempai? Did something happen?"  
"No...Well...yes...Haruki...I...I love you. I love you more then you'll ever know. For so long now I've played it off as a fatherly love but...after talking with...never mind...I realized it now. I love you so much Haruki...please...please just love me too..." He took her hands in his.  
"Sempai...this is so sudden...I..."  
"Please Haruki...just..." He leaned in a bit closer to her. I felt something in my throat drop into my stomach. It was probably the worst feeling I've even had.  
"S-Sempai...I...yes..." She whispered. Tamaki smiled and stood up; he turned a little and saw me in the doorway.  
"Kyoya?" Haruki turned and looked at me wide eyes, she was beat red.  
"K-Kyoya? Its n-not what is looks like I promise. We were just-" I swallowed my rage and pushed up my glasses.  
"I walked in at a bad time. I get it. I'll be leaving now." I turned and started back to the Music Room.  
"K-Kyoya...wait...please I-" I picked up the pace; I had to get away from them, away from that. I wish I never saw that, that she never came here and messed with my head like this. God, for the first time in a long time I want to punch Tamaki in the face. "Kyoya!" Is she running? Why would she be running after me? She should be with Tamaki since he makes her so freaking happy. Without thinking I start to run as well. It's her, she's doing this to me, making so...childish! So warm and fuzzy and I can't take it! When I seemed to come back down to earth I was outside. Am I in the maze? She couldn't have followed me this far. I must look like fool running away like this. Wait a second...I think I still hear her... "Kyoya please! Let me explain!" Is she...crying? That just makes me even madder! I want her to always have that beautiful smile...the smile I love more than anything...I love...I love...I love, not the smile but...her...I...I love her... I slowed down before coming to a stopping, panting a bit as I tried to catch my breath. I could hear her still running around. Did I actually lose her?

~~Haruki's POV~~

God what's with all this running. How does any human run for this long. My chest hurts and my legs are on fire.  
"Kyoya?" ...god did I lose him? I spun around a few times before running through an archway and looked around a few more times panicked. He's not here. "Kyoya...?" I could feel a few more tear stream down my cheeks as I looked around. "Kyoya this isn't funny...Kyoya?" I turned another corner. "Kyoya please I'm sorry...I..." I found myself at a dead end. I turned around and went the other way. I could hear a faint panting from the other side of the hedge. "Kyoya?!" I grabbed the bush. "Kyoya is that you?"  
"...hello..." I sighed and tried to find the opening to where he was.  
"Kyoya let me explain."  
"No need...I hope you and Tamaki are very happy together." I gritted my teeth.  
"Idiot, I was helping him. He wants to confess to Haruhi not me. So I was just...helping him practice. I told him to pretend I was Haruhi and just say what felt right. There's nothing between us I promise." He came out from behind a corner of a hedge wide eyed. I could feel my slowing heart beat speed up again and my cheeks once again became red. It's him...It's him isn't it? He's doing this to me, looking at me like that...like he's relieved that it was her and not me. He's driving me crazy. He let out a sigh and smiled a bit, I could see the blush on his pale skin from a mile away.  
"I guess my reaction was a bit juvenile huh?" He pushed up his glassed and I smiled, nodding slowly and looking at my feet. I heard him take a few steps towards me and his finger lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. He leaned in until our nosed graced my eyes half lidded, his held fear. "I'm sorry...just one..." He trailed off as he slowly closed the gap between us. He lips were soft and warm against mine, but I could tell he had just licked them. His arms wrapped around my back and he pulled me closer into him. My arms snaked around him and gripped at his jacket for dear life. He pulled away slowly and my eyes opened. His face was almost calm...but not quite...  
"Kyoya...?"  
"Yes?"  
"I...I think I..."  
"Yooou?" He smiled placing his hands on either side of my face.  
"Don't make me say it, it's embarrassing." I pouted.  
"You think you love me?" I shut my eyes tightly and nodded as fast as I could. He laughed a bit and tilted my chin up to look at him. "That's good..." He rests his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "Because I know I love you."


End file.
